Holiday in Saengosaengkangkeong
by ipibaekbiparrot
Summary: Bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Baekhyun berlibur ke sebuah kota yang namanya terdengar begitu asing ditelinga mereka. Bukan hanya nama, untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengalami hal-hal yang asing dan menegangkan disana. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, dll.


Title : Holiday in Saengosaengkangkeong (Chapter 1)  
Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan, other exo member, etc.  
Genre : Horror, Comedy (gagal), Friendship, Romance, absurd  
Rate : T  
Length : 1729words, Chaptered  
Warning : Genderswitch! Straight!  
Disclaimer: Exo milik bapak-ibuk mereka, SM entertainment, dan saya hanya pinjam nama mereka. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya serta saya ketik dengan tangan saya sendiri.  
Saya penulis amatir dan ini ff perdana saya yang entah kenapa begitu gaje,absurd, abal dan bikin pusing -_-" , tapi tolong hargai, no copas and no plagiarism, ne? :D  
Readerrsnim…enjoy and review,pleasee..

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

Gadis mungil berambut kecoklatan, sebut saja Baekhyun, sedang berlari penuh semangat menuju kamar sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

CTAK…CTAK…CTAK  
Langkah kedua kaki mungil beralaskan sandal itu menggema keseluruh lorong asrama tanpa ada protes dari pemilik masing-masing asrama. Wajar saja, karena diminggu-minggu liburan seperti sekarang sangat jarang pemilik kamar masih ada di dalam kamar asrama mereka.

" Ya…suara sandalmu sangat mengganggu, Baek"

Bahkan sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo sudah membuka pintunya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawoo" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

" Sudah kubilangkan, berhentilah menggunakan sandal karet ban dalam itu!" Kyungsoo masih menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan terimakasih dari Baekhyun.

" Kyungie….kau tidak bosan disini terus? Kau tidak ingin liburan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk diranjang Kyungsoo.

" Kau kan tahu sendiri jawabannya, Baek.." kata Kyungsoo malas. Pasalnya ia sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Baekhyun.

" Aih..jawab saja, Kyung…supaya lebih dramatis.." Baekhyun memohon dengan mata berbinar-binar memohon.

" Iya, Baekhyun sayang….aku bosan, aku ingin sekali liburan..tapi bukan bersamamu"

Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah tersenyum-senyum jadi cemberut karena mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tersenyum lagi setelah mengabaikannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tahu maksud Kyungsoo yang kadang-kadang ingin bercanda.

" Nah! Karena Kyungie bosan, ingin liburan, apalagi dengan sahabatnya yang sangat baik, sabar, kalem, unyu-unyu,cantik, cemerlang, dan rajin gosok gigi dan mencukur bulu ketiak ini…ayoo kita liburannn Kyungggg!" kata Baekhyun heboh.

"Yeee.! Kita liburan!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah -_-.

" Ish…seharusnya kau bertanya padaku kemana kita liburan!..ayo cepat bertanya padaku.." suruh Baekhyun lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak anjing minta dipungut itu -..-

" Kita akan liburan kemana, Baek? Katanya kau sedang krisis uang saku karena dihukum oleh orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang untungnya dengan sabar meladeni tuan putri didepannya itu.

" Kita akan liburan kesini!" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan brosur ditangannya. Kyungsoo mengambilnya.

Kyungsoo membaca brosur itu dan merasa sedikit aneh. Memang ada kampung yang bernama aneh seperti itu di Korea?.

Ah…ia kan bisa mencarinya di peta nanti. Iya! Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar cerdas.

" Aku mendapatkannya dari Jin songsaengnim, katanya ini upah karena ia sangat puas dengan desainku" lanjutnya sambil menjajarkan 4 tiket yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Kemudian memamerkan eyesmilenya pada Kyungsoo.

" heumm…sepertinya tempat yang ….cukup bagus!...lalu…kita pergi dengan siapa lagi, Baek?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita double date…bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Eumm…Kai sedang liburan dirumah neneknya, tidak bisa Baek..tapi kalau kau ingin mengajak Chanyeol, its okay"

" Yahhh… yasudah,, ku telpon Chanyeol dulu…" kata Baekhyun kecewa. Kemudian mulai menoel-noel layar handphonenya dan Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya.

"YEOBOSEYOO CHANCHANNN"

" Ne, Baekkie yeobo….apa kabar?"

" Selalu cantik chanchannn !...yeobo sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun semangat sampai mengguncang-guncang ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Palliwa.." kata Kyungsoo yang masih tetap menutup telinga walaupun Baekhyun sudah tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

" hehehe…..aku baik, baekkie yeobo…ah iya, itu suara Kyungsoo? Kau dimana?"

"hihihi….iya, aku dikamarnya. Oh iya, chanchan mau ikut liburan sama Baekkie besok? Baekkie dapat tiket liburan dari Jin saem lho!"

" Mwo? Tiket liburan dari Jin? Apa dia ikut liburan juga?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun. Baekhyun tahu, dari nadanya itu terdengar jelas kalau Chanyeol cemburu. Pipi Baekhyun memanas membayangkan Chanyeol penuh raut kecemburuan bertanya dihadapannya.

"Songsaengnim tidak ikut kok, ia hanya memberiku karena senang dengan desain yang ku buatkan untuknya.."

"MWOYA? KAU BILANG APA BAEKKIE? KAU MEMBUATKANNYA DESAIN SEDANGKAN AKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH KAU BUATKAN? SEBENARNYA SIAPA NAMJACHINGUMU, BAEKKIE? AKU ATAU JIN BOTOL ITU?"

Sekarang Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol mengamuk dengan dua tanduk merah dikepalanya serta mulut dan hidung mekar yang menyemburkan api. Seharusnya ia ketakutan membayangkannya, tapi ia malah tertawa sekarang, terlebih saat namjachingunya itu menyebut-nyebut saemnya yang baik itu dengan sebutan jin botol. Membuat tawanya semakin meledak-ledak.

"Yeobo? Baekkie yeobo? Kau kenapa tertawa seperti itu? Jawab Baekkie!" tanya Chanyeol dari seberang. Sedangkan Baekhyun belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba ide sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"HUAHAHAHA..UHUHUHU…..BAEKKIEMU TELAH KERASUKAN JIN BOTOL, CHANYEOL..HIHIHIHHI…KUBERI TIGA PERMINTAAN" kata Baekhyun jahil masih dengan tawa seru.

" YA! KELUARLAH DARI TUBUH BAEKKIKU YANG IMUT! ITU YANG KUMINTA!" seru Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jin botol yang kecilnya seperti eyang Shrek itu bisa-bisanya masuk ke tubuh mungil imut dan cimit-cimit yeojachingunya itu. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban diseberang yang kelewat cepat seperti kura-kura hamil yang berjalan itu.

"…..WANI PIRO?" kata Baekhyun setelah sekian sebentar ditunggu-tunggu. Dan diseberang Chanyeol sudah berekspresi 0oo0. Sepasang matanya membulat dan sepasang lubang hidungnya juga bermekaran.

" Dasar jin plinplan -_-… katanya ngasih tiga permintaan" kata Chanyeol malas.

" YA! CEPATLAH BAEKKIE! HENTIKAN SANDIWARA CINTA MUUUU!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah jengah, pusing, mual, mules dan pegal-pegal mendengar dua orang idiot beda tempat mengoceh lewat benda kotak hitam MH370 milik masing-masing.

"Maaf Kyungie, Habis seru sekali mengerjai ChanChan yang sedang cemburu begini" kata Baekhyun polos.

" Aish…jadi kau mengerjaiku, Byun Yeobo Baekhyun smurf dwarf pendek?" tanya suara diseberang datar. Entah bagaimana perasaan yang sebenarnya yang ada didalam batin Chanyeol. Entah meletup-letup seperti popcorn atau meledak-ledak seperti kentut?. Tanyakan saya pada bulu ketiak yang bergoyang -_-.

"YA! KAU PARK YEOBO CHANYEOL JERAPAH SETINGGI ANGKASA! KAU BILANG AKU APA? SMURF? YA! AKU MARAH PADAMU!TITIK!"

"YA..YA..BAEKKIE YA…KAU TIDAK JADI MENGAJAKKU?"

" ISH…AKU TAK SUDI…TUAN PARK! AKU KAN MARAH PADAMUUU!"

"OHKAI, FIND!... SEMOGA LIBURANMU MENYENANGKAN, BABYBAEKSMURF! SEMOGA TAK ADA HANTU YANG MENAKUTI MUUU!" kata Chanyeol dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" MWOYA? TIDAK AKAN YEOBOCHANYODA! LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH PAKAI LOTION ANTI HANTUU" balas Baekhyun dengan smirk ala puppy miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencoba bersabar mendengar teriakan-demi teriakan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sahabatnya itu. Ia pikir 'Kapan ini berakhir?'. Ia sudah mencoba menghentikannya dan tak berhasil. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bermonolog dalam batin kecilnya yang mulai tersiksa tanpa kehadiran Jongin Kai disampingnya. *lho?

" Terserah kau lah! Aish…..gara-gara kau, aku lupa sekarang sedang diacara pernikahan sepupuku. Dan kau tahu? Semua melihatku yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak sendiri! Ini semua gara-gara kau babybaek! Ini SALAH MU!" kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

" Apa kau bilang? Berteriak-teriak sendiri? Kau tak menganggapku ada, ChanChan? Tapi kau MENYALAHKANKU? Aku ngambek! Bye!" kata Baekhyun sambil memutuskan percakapan superr singkat dan romantisnya dengan Chanyeol. Iya, mereka berduakan memang begitu, selalu akur dan romantiss.

Kyungsoo memungut popcorn yang tersumpal ditelinganya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Mengambil minuman dingin dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Baekhyun berbinar senang melihat sahabatnya yang sangat pengertian kalau ia kehausan karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

" Ahh…segar…" kata Kyungsoo setelah menenggak sebotol minuman dingin yang Baekhyun kira akan jadi miliknya.

" Kau tahu, Baekkie..aku haus sekali mendengar kalian berteriak-teriak selama itu" lanjutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memendarkan nanar cahaya matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat air dingin segar itu kini berpindah ke perut imut yang seperti wajah pemiliknya, Kyungsoo. Tak lupa bibir kecilnya melengkung kebawah, layaknya puppy menahan poop #apadeh.

" Kyungie sayang…." Kata Baekhyun kalem karena aksinya sama sekali tidak digubris Kyungsoo.

" Iya Baekkie sayang…"

" HARUSNYA YANG HAUS ITU AKU, BUKAN KAU! DAN HARUSNYA MINUMAN ITU UNTUKKU!~~" sekali lagi lengkingan indah itu memenuhi ruangan Kyungsoo. Membuat dinding-dindingnya retak dan foto-foto prewedding nya dengan Kai berjatuhan.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

Dua gadis mungil berjalan santai dilorong asrama yang sepi. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak sunbae mereka yang bernama Xiumin dan Luhan agar mau ikut serta dalam liburan mereka besok.

"Aish…aku sebal sekali dengan chanchan.." curhat Baekhyun.

" Waeyo?..bukannya kau sendiri yang melarangnya ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Ihh…aku seball..! kalau saja dia tidak menyebalkan, pasti aku takkan melarangnya ikut -3-" kata Baekyun dengan bibir monyongnya.

" Kenapa? Karena dia cemburu, kau jadi sebal? Wajar saja ia cemburu, Baek…"

" Ah..mollamollamolla…pokoknya ia menyebalkan" kata Baekhyun lagi. Keras kepala sekali uri Baekkie ini -_-.

"Tadi kau sendiri juga yang mengerjainya….kau juga menyebalkan, Baek" sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?..Ish.. " gumam Baekhyun.

" Iya deh…aku juga menyebalkan dan bersalah. Tapi aku kan hanya ingin bercanda saja.. seru tau menjahilinya..apalagi kalau didepannya langsung" kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan adegan percakapan tadi jika benar-benar berlangsung live, tidak hanya di telepon. Pasti semakin seru dan romantis. Dan semakin merusak gendang telinga yang pasti.

" Tapi gara-gara itu juga kalian tidak jadi liburan bersama,kan?" kata Kyungsoo. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya itu. Selalu saja bocah itu jahil,usil dan nakal. Tak bisakah ia menahan semua keisengannya itu?.

" Tidak juga…lagipula kan…chanchan sedang ada di China, di pernikahan sepupunya…."

" Mwo? Lalu untuk apa kau tadi menelponnya dan mengajaknya, Baek?" Kyungsoo sudah memasang ekspresi o_o andalannya. Ia harus mengorbankan alat pendengarannya dan dinding-dinding kamar serta foto-foto preweddingnya dengan kai gara-gara kehebohan suara 8 oktaf Baekhyun dan ternyata telpon itu tak berarti apa-apa?.

" Aku kan neomu-neomu bogoshipo pada chanchan…dan siapa tau ia mau langsung terbang ke korea untuk memenuhi permintaanku..ia,kan neomu-neomu saranghae pada kuu" kata Baekhyun yang sepasang pipi dan telinganya memerah. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi murung mengingat rencana berlibur dengan Chanyeol gagal.

" Yayaya…terserah padamu, baek..tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur"

"Haish…Baekhyun pabbo.." gumam Baekhyun kecewa.

'Plukk'

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya mengelilingi leher Baekhyun.

" Gwenchana….masih ada aku, Xiu dan Lulu eonnie… gwenchana, Baekkie…" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. Diakan sahabat yang baik.

" Kyungsoo…" kata Baekhyun terharu.

" aku rapopo…." lanjutnya dramatis.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

"Eonniie…mau ikut ya? Bbuing..bbuingg…" pinta Baekhyu sambil melakukan jurus aegyonya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua gadis mungil itu sudah ada dikamar sunbae mereka Xiumin dan Luhan.

" Dimana kampung Saengoaengkangkeong itu? Sungguh, aku belum pernah mendengarnya.." tanya Luhan agak garang. Sepertinya aegyo Baekhyun tidak mempan.

Semua diam. Seperti tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang baik dan cemerlang itupun akhirnya berinisiatif menjawab walau agak takut dengan nada garang Luhan barusan.

" Molla, eonnie…tapi itu benar-benar ada di Korea..aku sudah mencarinya di peta.." jawab Kyungsoo berusaha tidak gugup.

"Dia sedang bulanan…Kyung…maklumilah.." bisik Xiumin pada Kyungsoo. Membuatnya tenang. Karena tidak biasanya Luhan eonnie yang baik jadi agak garang begitu.

" Huh?...bagaimana Xiu…aku terserah padamu" kata Luhan. Sudah tak terdengar garang lagi.

" Eumm….tentu saja, Baekkie, Kyungie…kita ikut!" jawab Xiumin riang, dan akhirnya ia bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersorak riang dan berpelukan, kemudian menyanyi bersama dan memasuki rumah bukitnya #readers:teletubieskali,thor?

" aish… berisik!" gumam Luhan yang kembali jutek dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Ayo kita berangkattt!" ajak Baekhyun semangat.

'tukk'

" yang benar itu, Ayo kita packing! " ralat Kyungsoo setelah menjitak kepala sahabatnya.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT  
To be continued


End file.
